Neo-Inquisitor Faction
The Neo-Inquisitor Faction is the sucessor faction to The Inquisitor Faction. After the fall of The Inquisitor Faction, this new faction was founded by Jolyne Beaumont, together with Citizen Ross of The Patriots under The Deathworshippers. They are the main antagonists of the 1st half of Act 3. Faction Description "The Neo-Inquisitor Faction is one of the two subfactions under The Deathworshippers, headed by the enigmatic new Inquisitor: Jolyne Beaumont. Unlike the rather optimistic Patriots, The Neo-Inquisitor Faction has one goal: spreading despair. They seek nothing more than absolute chaos in the world. Their goal at bringing back the most chaotic Super Criminal: Kraven, just happens to match perfectly with The Patriots' own goals. While there are few Super Criminals and Footmen, its officers are top notch, including two World Ranked assassins. Soon, The new Inquisitor's plans will come to fruitition, and the world will be thrown into chaos once more." Faction History Act 3 Following the end of the Kraven Incident, most of the Inquisitor Faction either stayed with Vulture Team or returned to the Slums. While No Man's Land becomes rather peaceful under the reign of Vulture Team, the denizens of the Slums grew more and more pressured by Vulture Team's actions. Because of this, a newfound hatred began to grow once more towards Vulture Team that had not been seen since before the Kraven Incident. Around the same time the clone of Josephine Beaumont, Jolyne Beaumont, would escape from Paladin Industries and end up in the Slums. There, she would fashion herself as the new Inquisitor, in memory of Jo's old rival David Krueger, and snatch power from the desperate denizens of the Slums. Within a couple of months, Jolyne had complete control of that region of No Man's Land. Soon after, she would be approached by Citizen Ross, and offered an alliance in order to combat Vulture Team and The Family on equal terms. Together they would devise a plan to revive Kraven, and take advantage of the clone Jackal with the Deathworshipper Miles Grant at the head of the operation. Using the Holiday Killer myth, the two factions would be able to hide their presence until the very end. Once Miles Grant was killed, and their plan had failed, both Ross and The Inquisitor revealed themselves to be the true culprits to initiate a new conflict with Vulture Team. After the Holiday Killer plan had failed, Jolyne and Ross resumed their plan to revive Kraven. Ross retrieved a corpse from the Grave Yard, however, Kraven's grave had been switched out with Catherine Repzalina's. Using the Lazarus Machine, Jolyne brought back Catherine beliving her to be Kraven. Once Catherine had been brought back, Ross insisted that she stay with Jolyne, becoming a permanent member of the faction. Together with Barbara Flamingo, Kylie Deorio, and Daisy, the faction would intiate a new plan to combat Vulture Team, this time taking advantage of Barbara's psychic powers. The Inquisitor makes a plan for when Vulture Team eventually attacks their base of operations, pon arriving at the tower, Vulture Team is brought into a strange dream-like version of the Inquisitor Tower, starting a series of events known as The Endless Night. In it, Vulture Team is forced to climb up seven floors, each named after one of the seven deadly sins. On each floor, Vulture Team is confronted by a phantom of an old deceased foe. On the Sloth floor, they are confronted by the child Daisy, a clone of Ivy. On the Wrath Floor, they are confronted by the 8th Ranked Assassin, Kylie Deorio. On the 2nd to last floor, they are confronted by the creator of the dream-like world, Barbara, a powerful pyschic and the 7th Ranked Assassin. Barbara, going by the moniker "Killer Queen" reveals that she is the child of one of Beatrice Miona's former targets, out for revenge. Meanwhile, Ryder Mercy and Jackal move to the final floor, Pride. On Pride, the leader of the Neo-Inquisitor Faction is revealed to be Jolyne Beaumont, a clone of Josephine Beaumont. In the ensuing conflict, Jolyne Beaumont retreated, with the rest of her faction following. Daisy also defects from The Neo-Inquisitor Faction and joins Vulture Team. After The Endless Night, Jolyne Beaumont, Kylie, and Barbara all retreat to The Patriot's base of operations: The Playboy Mansion. There, Kylie, Barbara, and Catherine get to know each other while waiting for Jolyne to announce her next plan of attack against Vulture Team. Membership The Neo-Inquisitor Faction is headed by The Inquisitor, just their predecessors were. The faction retains incredibly small numbers, and is only truly formidible once united with The Patriots and The Deathworshippers. Unlike the old faction, The Neo-Inquisitor Faction has officers that take up leadership roles within the organization, but they remain small in numbers as well. Faction is entirely funded by The Patriots, who handle all logistics for both the Neo-Inquisitor Faction and The Deathworshippers. *Footmen Total: Est 2000 *Footmen in Playboy Mansion: 350 The Inquisitor *Jolyne Beaumont Officers *Kylie Deorio *Barbara Flamingo *Catherine Repzalina Former *Daisy - Defected to Vulture Team Category:Factions Category:The Inquisitor Faction Category:Neo-Inquisitor Faction